one less lonely girl
by THE RISEN ANGEL
Summary: MAX IS ALL ALONE WITH NO WHERE TO RUN BUT WITH THE HELP OF SOME SPECIAL PPL THAT IS ALL ABOUT TO CHANGE  T TO BE SAFE.  maybe song fic later.
1. Chapter 1

**hello welcome to my 2nd story please go check out my other one! tell me how im doin n what I need to improve! one thing you should know about me I 3 CODY SIMPSON so just to warn you! haha jk but there may be some of his songs in here! enjoy! ill update when i get 5 reviews from different people!**

**~THE RISEN ANGEL**

Maximum ride

Max pov.

Hi my name is max, not short for Maxine like some of you dweebs may think but short for Maximum . Now to explain some things about myself, I used to go to high school and used to have a mum and a sister. Now I have neither.

This is all because I can't go to high school and because my father killed my sister and mum and I am still constantly being beat to a pulp all the time but am not allowed to go to help. But we've moved so many times and I haven't been to socialize with our new neighbors either.

I guess that's what his plan is anyways. I need to continue this later because this is hard for me to talk about and I know you are all like the great maximum ride ready to cry? Well yeah I bet you all would cry too! So now to my daily life, I turn to my computer and open up my website I found where I can play a bunch of computer games.**(a/n MSN games.)**

I am doing so when I hear my father yell MAXINE!I run down the stairs to his office got in his face and spat, "first of all you call me maximum!". As I continued on I got louder," And second of all what the heck do YOU want!He replied,"Well I was going to say get to making us dinner but I now I say go make me the best dinner, the dinner will depend on if you get whipped or not."

He knows I can't even cook a pot of water and yet he uses it against me. So I go to the phone and order Chinese for 5 then set to making _ jeb _some coffee. Surprisingly i don't burn that. It is strange because that is the one thing my mom used to burn. It's been so long.

I still remember seeing her and my sister get beat. i stil remember being my 10 year old self and still trying to shield them. It hurt so much to rember them. I quickly remembered to take to long. Luckly i was thinking of my past for over a half an hour **(a/n have never ordered chinese not sure how long it takes.) **so I heard a knock on the door and was quick to open it.

At the door was our chinese my appearance resembled a 20 some year old so who looked like a high school didn't ask if i went to his school. but he did say,"Hi miss here is your chinese, oh by the way on the receipt is my name and number, call me." Quickly in case Jeb heard i payed him and gave him 10 dollars to leave quietly.

I shut the door and divided the chinese evenly onto two plates. What! we're big eaters around here. While making sure to remain quiet i got rid of all take out evidence. Quickly and as quietly as possible i opened the door that led into Jeb's room. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

**A/n ok so what did you guys think im kinda newish to fanfiction but hope you check out my other stories. i hope to update soon but there is some family stuff going in so idk when i'll be able to update. Also wish me luck we find out who the alternates are for majorettes tm it means we wouldn't be alound to compete. i just hope i am on the competition squad. Review i do accept anonymous. review and tell me you favorite color!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! i am on this 4 day weekend so imma update! big thanks to my beta celestialstarynight who encourages me and helps me. I have had so many mistakes in my last chapter so i am truely so sorry! how bout some reviews? i had 40 hits in one night but not many reviews. If you review ask a question about me and i will post the answer in the next chapter. I do except reviews from anonymous. Please review! I will give you a COOKIE (::) so reviews my awesome readers! I will love you forever if you go check out my sisters stories FallenArchangels she has two stories posted. Go vote on my poll! Thanks enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I opened the door I was so surprised with what I saw that I dropped Jeb's chinese. I heard the smash and heard the plate shatter and the shards go into my knees and cause blood to run down my legs. Those new cuts caused me no pain. Pain was only a figment of the imagination, if you let it be one. Pain, it is something completly different from what I was about to endure, pure torture.<p>

This because standing all around me were these huge guys. Jeb was small in description. They stood around 5'7 **(a/n cody simpson)** but that is not what I am talking about. They had hug muscular arms almsot like body builders. That is not what I was concerned about there was only 5 of them.(jeb's room is small) I could have easily taken on ten.

They all had knives. Suddenly they all started towards me knives in front of them. The next thing I felt was pain, pain everywhere. Then I heard myself sceam, before I knew if that was my voice darkness consumed me.

Fang pov. (yay)

I was walking through the streets of my new neighborhood with my new brother Iggy, ( that i will explain later) and I heard a scream when we were passing a house on simpson street. I looked at Iggy and together we both rushed to the house l hurried inside I folled the muddy foot prints on the floor to a realitively small room. In that room I found six men huddled in a group.

When i got to the middle of the group I saw something I definetly didn't want to see. I was able to see but the guys didn't notice me yet. Some say i turn almost invisible. That is until Iggy walked into the room and tripped over something.

Now it's time to kick butt. I kicked one guy in the neck before he even had a chance then i fist fought with another. The only good hit he got was when he gave me a bloody lip. In no time at all we were finished with the 5 five guys. When we turned around we couldn't find the 6th. he was smaller then the rest. I decided to take care of the girl first.

When I looked at her i saw blood everywhere. It looked like she was almost dead. I decided I wasn't going to take any chances. Without a second glance at Iggy I sprinted out of the room. I knew he was following me because I heard his faint foot steps. I hurriend out the door and down the street. Iggy guessing that she really needed help ran ahead to show me the way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooo whats gonna happen next review to find out sooner! how was it? thx for reading!<strong>

**~THE RISEN ANGEL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey a new chapter! I noticed a mistake in my last chapter. I forgot to add that max was carried by Fang to the hospital. This was all because i wanted the chapter up and didn't send the chapter to my awesome beta celestialstarynight. So I appologize and will send the the next chapter to her! now on to the story! i know its short but i wanted it updated so a new one will be up tm.**

* * *

><p><strong> Fang pov.<strong>

We arrived at the hospital after running for about 3 blocks. Wow the hospital was closer than I thought. As I looked behind me all I saw was blood, Max's blood. Seeing that made Ime want to puke so i hurried to the front desk. At the front desk I yelled," She needs help! Hurry the blood,she's gonna DIE!"

The desk lady told me to calm down but I couldn't because this beautiful stranger was hurt. I watched as a group of doctors rushed up and took her away. Iggy led me to a room where I assumed we were supposed to wait. After a while some police officer came and asked us questions. His name was officer Dylan Chase according to his name tag.

He asked me some standard questions like name, age, parents name, where she lived, and what happened. The only question I know the answer to was where she lived. I told him the address and he said he would check it out. i honestly didn't think he would be a person i could trust.

As soon as Officer Chase left the doctor, i'm assuming with news on max came in.

**Max pov.**

I looked around it seemed like I was in a dream land. almost like I was awake but I wasn't.

When I got to where I could finally comprehend things my world was filled with pain.(

**iT WOULDNT LET ME ADD MORE! SORRY 4 SHORT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am a horrible person the last one was really short and I didn't update again I am really sorry Will you except this really long chapter as a gift for not updating?Thank you! On to the story! btw review and tell me what max ride character i should hide in my closet jk haha but really.**

* * *

><p><strong>FANG<strong> POV.

As soon as the doctor was standing right it front of me I heard a beeping down the hallway. Iggy and I stood straight up when we noticed panick in the doctor's face which meant that was the girl. Iggy i were running right along side the doctor. He stopped and ripped open the door on ICU room 112. When we followed him in I noticed the girl laying there.

Another thing I noticed was there was at least ten doctors or nurses surrounding her. In all the flurry someone came in to pull me and Iggy out. When we were pulled into the hall I asked,"what the hell is going on?" The Woman who pulled us out spoke," Language sir, hello I am Lissa Williams i work with child services.**( in this story she will not be a slut ok.) "**okaaaaaaay",I said slowly. This girl, we don't know who she is we have no records no nothing. she does resemble a girl missing for several years who goes by the name Max Martinez.

Ok so this girl is basically a jane doe? I thought to myself. We have people running DNA tests right now. Iggy then spoke," I didn't know this girl had no name, I was at her house delivering chinese. She looked kinda nervous." She then spoke again" So you just met her today. was there anything suspicious there?" I swallowed," ummmm we took down some guys before we took her to the hospital, not sure if they are dead but one got away." She then held up a picture," Is this him?" " yep!", Iggy and I said at the same time. Lissa spoke," that is Max Martinez's father.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short but i have majorette practice that i was supposed to be ready for five mintues ago. Sorry i didnt send it to my beta but give her full credit. My other story is on hold. I dont know where to go with it. Have suggestions? pm or review me if you dont have an account. I will definetly upodate this weekend. <strong>

**max:if she doesnt no cookies for herrrrrr! hahah**

**Me:awwwww please!**

** haha sorry for the random hope you like the story so far~ C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N SORRY WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THIS! DONT WORRY I HATE AUTHORS NOTES TOO BUT I HAVE TO WRITE IT! MY STORIES GET SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MANY HITS. i LOVE THAT AND i LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO READ IT!**

**ATTENTION: I ACCEPT ALL REVIEWS EVEN IF YOU DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT SO PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN THERE IF I GET 10 REVIEWS ON ECH STORY MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE LONGEST YET! SO PLEASE R & R. IF YOU DON'T MAX WILL FIND YOU AND EAT YOUR CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! MWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SOOOO REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU EVEN IF YOUR HATING ON MY STORY QUOTE KELLY CLARKSON: "WHAT DOESNT KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER". THX **

**~THE RISEN ANGEL**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry update on my poll so I can. Sorry if its short. They'll be more longer ones cuz im on eater break oh btw guys listen to Cody Simpson's song So Listen and go vote for him and his sis alli in any possible category. Go to popstar also check out their twitters Codysimpson and theallisimpson. They have some serious swagge.**

…line…...line…...

Iggy pov.

Woah are you serious! I am soooooo stupid I delivered food to her house today and didn't even realize something was wrong. She seemed scared and hesitant and like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

I wonder where her mother was?

Lissa interrupted me talking to myself, " Her mother died when she was young, it was just her and her fath, she was cut off when fang intervened saying torturer in place of lissa saying father. I then spoke up," Uhhh I was there today. What!, Fang exclaimed. You were there today, what happened?"

"Let me finish will ya! I went to deliver the Chinese and when she opened the door she seemed frightened and afraid, I thought something was up but didn't really think much of it."

Lissa then said ," ok I will let you guys sit down but stay here because there is no one else here for here."

Fang pov.

Iggy and I went to sit. I cant' believe he kept this from me! He saw girl and kept it a secret like it didn't matter but it does.

Just then a doctor walked over again, lets hope we aren't interrupted this time. He didn't have a name a certainly did not feel like asking for one. He just said, "Follow me." Iggy and I did as we were told. We came to a stop shortly after only walking a couple hallways.

We walked into the room to see Max or Jane Doe what ever her name is. She had some stitches and she was out cold. The doctor said she'd be out for a few hours. Iggy and I decided to sit in the two chairs. We were also kindly reminded no cell phones. Iggy somehow managed to find an Elmo figure and was making it walk around going "im Elmo and I know it" man look an this crayons yea! The invisible ones!" What was I ever going to do with him.

Time lapse 5 hours

(Iggy extremely bored)

Max pov.

Whoa head rush! Wait what! I am alive? Oh my goodness im alive but I hear an annoying beeping noise and a voice that I vaguely remember as I am slowly being brought back into consciousness, The first thing I hear and see is the blonde Chinese kid delivery kid standing on a chair I watch him as it starts singing

(Sexy and I know it)

When I walk on by,

girls be looking like damn he fly (he flaps his arms like a bird)

I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak,

yeah This is how I roll,

animal print pants out control,

It's red foo with the big afro And like Bruce Lee, while I rock the club,

yoGirl look at that body (x3) (he proceeds to take his shirt off and continue dancing)

I work out

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

When I walk in the spot,

this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants

and I ain't afraid to show it (he jumps of chair does the moonwalk)

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the mall,

security just can't fight them of fWhen I'm at the beach

I'm in a speedo trynna tan my cheeks

This is how I roll,

come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar,

baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirts,

and I still get service (moved his hands in motions like beat that!)

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work outGirl look at that body (x3)

I work outWhen I walk in the spot,

this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (he wiggles in the 5 year old way)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeahWiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig, yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle manA little wiggle man Yeah

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

I'm sexy and I know it ( does a back flip)

I start clapping when he finishes. The blonde hair boy and some other black haired boy both look at me and say," You're awake!"

* * *

><p><strong>An how'd ya like it good bad? Did you like the longer chapters? I loved writing them! I will hopefully update tomorrow!**

**Merci for reading it!**

**~lisa dixon**


	7. shes up

**A/n sorry or the author note here ill make a longer chapter tonight im in school so its a teaser! hers the catch i wont post until i get votes on my poll i only have one vote so vote and i update. Thanks to my amazing beta!**

**R & R if you want a longgggggg chapter**

* * *

><p>Max pov.<p>

I applauded that strange blonde kids performance and had two heads turn in my dirrection. The blonde boy I think was the delivery person but that seems like forever ago that i first saw him.

I didn't recognize the black haired kid though. He must have noticed my puzzled expression because he introduced himself. he said'," hey im nick, call me fang." I replied," ok i know I recognize you from somewhere but I don't know your name."

I decided to be smart and said," are you lmfao or something?" He apparently decided to be smart too and said," Why thank you for recognizing such incredible talent like mine." Fang I now noticed was standing beside Iggy and reach over to smack the back of his head.

"Ow! what was that for!" he exclaimed glaring at fang, though it looks like a glance compared to my glare. haha my glare kicks butt!

Just as I turn to grin at fang a doctor walks in holding a clipboard with someone behind them who has a badge saying "social service worker"

This can't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>dunn dunn dunnnnnnn whats gonna happen? to find out R&amp;R and vote on my poll!<strong>


	8. friendly competition?

**a/n sorry I didn't mean to leave you guys there its just that I've had a very busy week and I've got my last majorette competition tomorrow the 21st . Please vote on both of my polls. If you don't I won't update for a month. Thanks to all of my readers! Do not own the songs or charaters**.

* * *

><p>Max pov.<p>

Who were these people? Why would they stand in MY hospital room. As I glare at the "social service worker" she says, "hello Ms may I please ask your name?" I just glared in response not wanting to answer this lady's dumbass question.

Fang then sits beside me and looks into my eyes. I have to look away because it feels like he's looking into my past. He looks away so apparently he felt the same. Maybe he wasn't all perfect like I thought. Maybe he had a troubled past. I'm not sure if it was anything like mine, but they must have had one thing in common, TOURTURE.

Right now I wish I had they one thing that kept me linked to my mother, music. I learned to play guitar and piano a few years back and even sang a little. I didn't realize I was out of it until Iggy was waving his hand in front of my face. Yo earth to the humannnnn! When I looked around I saw that those two strange people were gone. In there place by the door were two intruments.

There was a piano and a guitar. Fang saw me look at them and said, "entertainment." I suddenly got an idea i'd show them up in their own game. I didn't want to eat hospital food any way. i said hand me that piano. We are going to play a game. If i win you get me burgers from McDonalds the rest of the time i'm in here if I lose you can pick. Fang nodded his head ok then carefully set the keyboard on my lap.

I started out softly and looking down at the keyboard **(A/n skyscraper)**

Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me? ( i looked up for the first time to see fang and iggy gaping at me)<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can take everything I have (my voice got louder as i went on)<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper

_[Verse 2:]_  
>As the smoke clears, I awaken (I quiet down keeping my voice full of emotion)<br>And untangle you from me  
>Would it make you feel better<br>To watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can take everything I have (i feel tears come to my eyes but don't let then fall)<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper

_[Bridge:]_  
>Go run, run, run ( i stare up at fang and iggy who are watching me now with astonishment)<br>I'm gonna stay right here,  
>Watch you disappear<br>Yeah, oh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You can take everything I have ( my voice gets quieter to make this more meaningful)<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Oh Oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper (the flow of the keys stop and so does my voice)<p>

When I look up fang and Iggy are both fang has a half smile on his face which is good enought for me. He then say,"ok my turn and takes the keyboard gently from my lap.

**"Apologize"**

_[Verse 1]_ I'm holdin' on your rope, (he starts soft and slowly builds up his volume)

Got me ten feet off the ground.

And I'm hearin' what you say,

But I just can't make a sound.

You tell me that you need me,

Then you go and cut me down... But wait...

You tell me (he paused briefly0

_[Chorus]_

That it's too late to apologize. (he puts all of his emotion into it)

It's too late... I said it's too late to apologize.

It's too late. Yeah!

_[Verse 2]_

I'd take another chance, (he looks right at me)

Take a fall, take a shot for you

. I need you like a heart needs a beat,

But it's nothin' new, yeah!

I loved you with a fire red, Now it's turnin' blue...

And you say...

Sorry, like an angel Heaven let me think was you...

But I'm afraid...  
><em>[Chorus]<em>

It's too late to apologize.

It's too late. I said it's too late to apologize.

It's too late. Whoa!  
>yeah! I said it's too late to apologize,<p>

yeah! I'm holdin' on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground. (he ends softly)

I didnt realize until he smirked at me that my mouth was wide open in surprise. All he says is," i'll still get you burgers"

* * *

><p><strong>an how did you like it/ review on my poll. If you read this review and tell me your favorite band. bye! ttylxox**

**~lisa**


	9. FUNNN

**A/n hehe i loveee updating at school. I'm in english and we don't do much when we come to the computer lab so I update.**

* * *

><p><strong>fang pov.<strong>

Wow I did not expect her to be that good. I mean she was so amazing, of course I didn't want her to think she was better than me I mean come on i'm fang Venom. (**a/n more about his past later**) By the expression on her face she thought I was better than her.

If only she knew that wouldn't happen in a million years. Just when I thought I wouldn't have to deal with my new home, a lady walked in. Iggy looked up and said hey mom. I just ignored her and she said,"c'mon hon you need to more on". I replied," No aunt Valencia". I just couldn't face it. My home, it was with her now.

I wish I could escape right now. Get back on a plane and go back to LA where I lived before my life changed. (flashback)

Life was amazing I was a rising musician i hung out with the coolest, the coolest hung out with me. I had the girls, the money, the car, the house and definetly the life. I had gotten signed by a record label the year before.

I was so ecstatic, for basically the first time in forever. As a present my parents bought me a gibson guitar. It wa the one thing I still had to remember them by. No one knew my complete story, not Iggy not my aunt, no one.

I was jolted out of my flashback when Max with a grin on her face smacked me upside the head. My aunt looked at me in surprise when I didn't lash out, lets just say i've got a bit of a violent side.

* * *

><p><strong>an how did you like it? like I said im in english so just a short chapter sorry! I did have to update though because i'm excited because we got second in our majorette competition. thanks to all who support me! if you read this part review and tell me the place you want to visit for me rome, france, and gold coast australia, shopping centrals, and beaches! yeah! the person besid eme says peace out!;0**


End file.
